Prestige
Prestige 'is a mode in DBZ:FS that allows a player who has completed the Tournament of Power and chose the wish of Prestige from Zeno. Once chosen, the player will lose all the stats, skills, and most of the data of the prestiged slot and start from square zero with 20% of their original stats. In addition to this, Prestige Forms (transformations that can only be obtained by prestiging) can be bought, such as the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. At the moment, Prestige is being worked on and as such will be changed in the future, so expect this page to change as well. Details and Benefits When prestiging, the following things happen: *ALL of the progress from your old game will be lost. Only your race, current appearance, and rank will be retained. *The benefit to this, however, is that you start over with 20% of your original stats. Compare that to a regular level 1, who would merely have ones in all of their stats; the prestiged level one will have much higher stats. *Prestiging does not influence stat gain in any way from the norm, but it does not allow the Kami/Nail boosts for Namekians or the Korin/Guru boost for Humans, Majins, and Acrosians. *You can prestige more than once. *While you do lose all your progress, other players will still be able to see the amount of times you have prestiged (represented by text that says "Prestige: x", x being the number of times)... maybe that'll keep low-level fools away from you. *New transformations ('Prestige Forms) will be available for the player, which differ based on race. "What are the benefits of prestiging?", one may ask. This is meant to serve as an answer to that: *Prestiging allows you to become stronger than the usual way, and also provides a way for you to replay the game now that you are far more experienced. *In addition, you also get Prestige forms, which are aesthethically and statiscally different from the regular transformations. *Prestige is not mandantory. *The higher level one gets, the more their prestige stats will be (thus, a level 500 who prestiges will have less stats than a 700 who does so) Prestige Forms (At the moment, only Saiyans have Prestige transformations. However, the creator SnakeWorl and the other devs are currently working to add transformations for the other races, so don't worry.) Prestige Forms are available by prestiging, but otherwise are just like regular transformations and obtainable from the shop. Be warned, however, that once a Prestige Form is bought, it will replace one of the regular transfomations and its key (though the regular transformation is still accessible as long as you don't buy the Prestige one). If more information on these forms is needed, one can always go to the respective page of each Race. Saiyan Prestige Forms: *Legendary Super Saiyan; replaces Super Saiyan 3 at level 150; +200 to all stats *Super Saiyan Rosé; replaces Super Saiyan Blue and SSJBKKX10; +550 to all stats Human Prestige Forms: *None atm Namekian Prestige Forms: *None atm Acrosian (Freeza's Race) Prestige Forms: *None atm Majin Prestige Forms: *None atm